


Lipstick

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: Give a drunk boy a lipstick...





	Lipstick

The band went out to get some drinks after yet another brilliant gig. They were having fun and just enjoyed being around each other in the comfortable atmosphere of a typical German pub with some local beer.

Adam was just talking to Lael when he felt a warm body pressing up to his side and suddenly a trail of kisses was placed onto his cheek. What on earth was going on? Had the singer next to him once again taken a glass too much?

“Theo, what-“, he tried to ask and turned his head towards his friend but was hindered as the other suddenly grabbed his face and pressed a delicate kiss to his mouth.

He blinked for a moment in confusion and just stared at the other until he finally noticed the bright red lipstick the singer was wearing. It took him a moment until he realised what that meant.

“What the fuck? Did you smear that shit all over my face?”, the older man uttered disbelieving, staring at him wide eyed.

Theo just giggled drunkenly though.

Adam brought his hands up to wipe over his mouth and cheek. As he then looked at his hands though, there was no hint of red to see. God damn.

“Am I red somewhere?”, Adam asked Lael, who sat on his other side and pointed at his general face area.

Lael couldn’t help but grin widely as he nodded his head.

Adam groaned at that and got his napkin from the table, wiping his cheek and mouth rather roughly with it. As he looked at the white piece of fabric and it had no traces of the lipstick on it either, he was hella confused.

“Not from the lipstick though.”, the bassist next to him eventually uttered laughing, making the rest of the band join in.

The pianist felt his face getting burning hot at that.

“Oh fuck you, that’s not funny!”, Adam grumbled annoyed.

“Don’t worry, it’s kiss-proof.”, Chenai, who sat next to Theo and apparently was the owner of the lipstick, stated with a smile and sent him a wink.

“Why did you even give it to him? You know how he gets when he’s drunk.”, Adam groaned at their background singer.

“Oh come on Adam, he didn’t do you any harm. He just kissed you.”, Pete said calmly with a smile.

“No, he didn’t”, the pianist mumbled, “he just embarrassed me in front of all of you, which is honestly way worse.”

“Hey, now don’t be grumpy! He was just having fun with it. I have one for you as well but it’s not kiss proof.”, Chenai said, got another lipstick out of her pocket and stretched a bit before she placed in onto the table in front of Adam.

The man just groaned at that, crossed his hands in front of his chest and leaned back, a grumpy expression on his face as he stared at the lipstick in front of him. Meanwhile his drunk so called best friend was still grinning stupidly next to him. 

+++

Theo woke up with a heavy head. He sat up, slightly groaning as the movement caused another sting in his head. He sat still for a moment, waiting for the pain to stop when something caught his attention. He heard some quiet breathing and thus turned his head to look beside him.

He was a bit confused when he saw Adam sleeping next to him but quickly shrugged it off, as his bladder needed urgent release. Thus, he hurried into the bathroom, quiet not to wake his mate up.

When he washed his hands, he jumped a bit in shock as he saw his own reflection in the mirror in front of him. He was covered over and over with what looked like lipstick marks. What the-? The singer touched one of the marks to be proven right that it was indeed lipstick and not some horribly drunken tattoo action. He shortly sighed in relief before he made his way into the bedroom again. There was no logical explanation for this. Theo couldn’t remember that he had made out with a girl nor was there one in his bed. But there was Adam. Maybe he knew something.

He went back to the bed, jumped up on it and slightly shook the sleeping guitarist, resulting in him waking up as well. When said man turned his head though, he could see that the other’s mouth area was smeared with lipstick all over.

“What the fuck?!”, Theo shrieked, now being totally confused.

Adam seemed to have more or less woken up too by now and looked at him confusedly. His hair tousled and his eyes barely open.  

“Theo?”, he asked sleepily. “What-“

“Was that you? Did you cover me in kiss marks all over?”, the singer interrupted his friend.

“Oh my god, no! Why would you think that?”, the pianist shrieked immediately. He was wide-awake now, his eyes widening as he properly looked at his mate and saw the marks on the other’s face and chest.

“Uhm well, I don’t know. Maybe because you’ve got lipstick smeared all over your face?!”, Theo replied.

“What?”, Adam uttered, seeming surprised as well and brought his hand up to wipe over his mouth, staring at the other horrified when he saw the red colour on his hand.

“Oh shit”, the pianist grumbled and sat up, his hands coming up to tug on his hair.

“What happened, Adam?”, the younger one asked, figuring the other knew something about it.

“What did we do?”, he added more quietly and looked at his mate with a hint of fear in his eyes.

“Theo I- I’m so sorry! I was fucking pissed and-“, the guitarist confessed and sighed heavily, not daring to look at his friend.

“This is all your fault!”, he suddenly exclaimed though, looking at him again and totally getting Theo off guard.

“ _My_ fault?”, the younger man uttered confusedly, as it was pretty obvious that the other had been kissing him all over and not the other way round. After all, Adam didn’t have any red marks on his body. In fact, he was still wearing all of his clothes, in contrary to the singer.

“You were the one who suddenly started kissing me in front of our whole crew after you put on Chenai’s kiss proof lipstick, making a fool out of me in front of everyone!”, the older one explained.

“Seriously? I don’t remember that.”, the singer uttered thoughtfully.

“I’m sorry about that... But a kiss-proof lipstick doesn’t leave stains, obviously. Where did you get yours from then?”, Theo asked.

“Well uh... Chenai gave it to me.”, the pianist stated, avoiding eye contact.

“And you ripped my clothes off then and there and marked my body in front of everyone as payback?”, the singer asked a tad horrified as he couldn’t quite make sense out of what the other had just told him.  

“No! Of course not!”, Adam shrieked, his cheeks turning rosy.

“So? How was it then?”, the younger one asked.

“I uhm... I don’t actually remember much but I got you up to your room because you were even more pissed than me and I don’t know... One thing led to another and... God I was drunk alright?”

“And drunk you wanted to mark me with kisses?”, the singer asked confusedly, trying to understand what happened.

“I’m sorry, alright?”, Adam groaned. “I don’t know what got into me!”, he uttered and sighed heavily.

“I mean I was drunk and I was angry at you and then there was this lipstick and I don’t know, I guess I wanted to get back on you for embarrassing me in front of the guys and then it got out of control...”, the older one uttered.

There was a moment of silence between them after Adam’s more or less of an explanation of what had happened between them the night before.

“But we uh... We didn’t have sex, did we?”, the singer asked.

“No! Oh god no.”, Adam shrieked immediately. “We were way too drunk for that anyway.”, he added.

“Good”, Theo uttered, nodding his head. “Good”.

“So, did you enjoy it? Kissing my whole body?”, the singer then asked smugly, wiggling his brows at the other.

“Oh shut up.”, Adam grumbled, his head getting hot. 

“I bet you did!”, Theo teased with a broad smile. “Why else would you put kisses all over my body?”, he grinned.

Suddenly his eyes widened though at that thought. _All over_ his body. But the other didn’t... No, he wouldn’t. He surely didn’t do that. ... Did he?

“God, I hope you left out the private parts.”, Theo suddenly exclaimed and lifted his boxers to check, relieved when he didn’t see any red colour down there.

Adam let out a small sigh of relief as well at that. So apparently it wasn’t actually that unthinkable for him?! Good god.

However, he then got up and walked over to the big mirror, where he looked at himself to see where he had those kissing marks. The ones he had already seen were all over his face, a quite big red spot on his mouth area, on his chest and stomach, stopping shortly above his boxer briefs. He turned around to look at his back, seeing another trail of kissing marks that went down his spine. The singer eventually dragged the backside of his boxers down, to see if there were any marks underneath.

“Oh, you dirty bastard!”, he then blurted and turned around to face the man and show him the mark on his right arse cheek.

“Even my butt? Seriously?!”, the younger one laughed.

He heard the other groan in embarrassment at that.

“Oh my god, I was fucking wasted alright? I don’t even remember any of it.”, the pianist mumbled, covering his face with his hands.

“None of it?”, the singer asked and walked closer to the bed.

“Not even our make-out session?”

“What?”, Adam shrieked and freed his face again at that, staring at the other wide eyed.

“Well, why else would there be this bright red area around my mouth?”, Theo stated the obvious.

“I already told you I’m sorry! I was pissed! Can we just forget about it, please?“, Adam replied and got out of the bed, apparently more than uncomfortable that the singer had brought this up.

“Fine, I was just-“, Theo started but didn’t get to talk any further.

“Please Theo. Just forget it.”, the older man stammered, already on his way to the door.

“I’m gonna go to my room. We should get ready.”, he said, not looking at the singer before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

The younger one was a bit confused by the other’s sudden behaviour and fast leaving but shrugged it off as it was true, they should get going. After all, there was a plane they had to catch.

Therefore, the singer walked into the bathroom and got rid of his boxers before he stepped into the shower. He turned it on and sighed as the warm water caressed his body. The man then took the small bottle of shower gel, opened it and poured some of the refreshingly smelling content onto his hand.

Theo had to smile, looking at all the red marks on his chest and stomach as he foamed himself in. It was a shame that he barely remembered anything of how they got there. Maybe they could repeat this someday. Preferably a tad more sober then though. And without lipstick.  

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know to be honest.


End file.
